


You're In My Sniping Spot

by NachoAverageCat



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, No shipping, just two snipers "fighting" over a sniping spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoAverageCat/pseuds/NachoAverageCat
Summary: Hanzo Shimada and Amelie Lacroix have found themselves quarreling over a good sniping position. Hanzo, however, takes this opportunity to tease Widowmaker before giving up the spot.





	You're In My Sniping Spot

“What are you doing here?” Widow asked as she walked up behind Hanzo. He had his bow trained on his target. “This is my sniping spot, Hanzo.”

“I do believe I was here first, Amelie,” Hanzo said with a smirk.

“Do not call me by that name. That is not who I am anymore.” Widow scowled at Hanzo. 

“Ok then, Widowmaker,” Hanzo chuckled. “Why exactly do you want this spot?”

“This is my regular spot,” Widow said impatiently. “Why do care?”

“I enjoy aggravating you,” Hanzo said. “You’re easy to get all hot and bothered.”

Widow huffed angrily. “Can I have my sniping spot? You’re not even a real sniper.”

“I don’t know,” Hanzo paused. “Can you ask me politely?”

“You can’t be serious,” Widow said. “Do you really expect me to ‘ask politely.’” Widow put up air quotes. The look on her face wasn’t pleasant.

“I do actually. If you can ask me politely, I’ll let you have it. Otherwise, you’ll have to find a new spot. I actually think I saw a decent position over there.” Hanzo nodded his head towards another rooftop across towards the east.

Widow leaned against the wall to her left and fumed silently for a few minutes, her arms folded across her chest. Hanzo had let loose about 15-20 arrow before she spoke up again.

“Fine,” she sighed. “May I please have my regular sniping spot back?”

Hanzo lowered his bow and seemed to ponder it for a moment before laughing. “Alright Widow. You can have your spot. I’ll go to that one over there.”

Hanzo and Widow stood, silent and awkward, for a few minutes before Widow spoke.

“Thanks,” she said. “I… apologize for saying that you weren’t a real sniper.”

“Its quite alright,” Hanzo said with a genuine smile. “Enjoy your spot.” Hanzo turned to head towards the other rooftop.

“Hanzo?” Widow said quietly.

“Yes? What is it?” Hanzo looked over his shoulder.

“Can we never speak of this again?” Widow fidgeted restlessly as she spoke.

“Of course. My lips are sealed.” Hanzo winked before jumping down from the ledge.

Widow fixed her frazzled ponytail before turning to her priorities. She raised her gun and focused her scope on her target before taking the shot.


End file.
